


Snowed in...

by Bonnietakesnosh_t



Category: Bright (2017), Bright (Bonnies AU)
Genre: Bright - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Oral Sex, Orc, Orc sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Snowed In, angus thistlefang - Freeform, blackout - Freeform, bright orc, kidding, mutual massage, orc boyfriend, orc fluff, orc romance, orc smut, scottish orc, thistlefang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/pseuds/Bonnietakesnosh_t
Summary: This is a short 3 part fluff/smut piece about one of my Bright (Bonnie's AU) Scottish Orcs called Hamish Thistlefang and a female reader.I have a full fic planned out for Hamish but if you want to know more about him you can read some short ideas and snippets about him on my Tumblr Site (apologies - you need to have a Tumblr to view them):bonnietakesnosh-t.tumblr.com/tagged/Hamish-thistlefang





	1. Chapter 1

The snow was falling heavily now dampening the sounds in the air… it was so quiet… you loved it when it was like this.

You had promised Hamish you would pop in tonight to feed Pea-pod and play with her whilst he was on over night call out at the shelter. He never locked his front door so you dragged off your gloves and grabbed the handle, opening it and rushing inside as the wind tried to force its way in with you.

The cottage was mostly in darkness but he had left a small lamp on for you so you wouldn’t stumble in the darkness whilst you got inside.

“Pea-pod! Come on hunny… come on girl!” You called, but there was no response. Frowning you peered into the hall as you kicked off your boots and shrugged of your jacket.

“Come on pod! Where are you sweetie?” Running your fingers through your hair to shake off the last of the snow you padded into the hall… there was a shaft of soft light shining out from the bathroom, falling across the hall.

You paused and listened in the gloom… your heart beginning to race as you heard strange noises and the sounds of paws scrabbling coming from the bathroom.

Jamming your hand into your pockets you slid your fingers through the key-rings and held them at the ready.. someone was in Hamishs’ house! And they must have done something to Pea-pod… otherwise she would have greeted you at the door.

You edged closer and closer… your eyes adjusting to the low light as you finally reached the door. Your heart was thundering as you dove forwards – fists and keys at the ready and kicked the door open.

-

It took you a few seconds to realise what you were looking at.

It was Hamish. He was home.

He was in his huge copper tub… well, he was draped half out of it holding Pea-pods scruff gently with one hand whilst he held her mouth shut with the other.

The room was illuminated by three large church candles on the windowsill and you gawked as you watched the trails of steam rising from Hamishs damp skin.

The way he had leaned over to grab the pup meant you had a full view of his naked back… gods, you hadn’t realised how large his tattoo was… it ran right down to… under the waterline.

You eventually tore your eyes away from his body and you saw he was looking up at you… an unreadable expression on his face. When your eyes met his he released Pea-pod from his grip and the pup spun and jumped up on you before running into the main room… no doubt to snuffle in your boots and jacket.

“Hiya…” Hamish croaked as he slowly pushed himself back into the tub, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the tub with one hand and the other slid down under to water to cover… himself. Not that you could see anything… the water was a deep green… he must have hurt himself at work today… this was one of his special muscle soak baths.

“Uh… there’s a weather warning out tonight so my standby got cancelled… I’m so sorry Y/N, I did text you tae tell you.?” He was watching you closely as you stood, unmoving.

The steam was still rising from his shoulders… gods…. obviously you knew Hamish was a big guy, even for an orc – but come on! Oh… shit… he had been talking to you – and you were still just standing gawking.

“H…Hamish… I’m so sorry…” You managed to talk at least. But your body still refused to move.

You stared at each other for what seemed like an age before he spoke again, rising up a little from the water and releasing another mesmerising trail of steam into the air. He winced a little as he did so and you could tell he was in pain.

“Y/N… did you drive all the way oot here in the snow?” He was frowning now as he tilted his head at you.

“Aye… Well I said I would feed Pea-pod for you tonight.” You managed to drag you eyes away to peek out at the pup who had curled up in your abandoned jacket on the floor.

“Did ye not hear the weather warning…? The snows to be on all night. Most of the roads around here will be closed….”

It took you a few seconds to register what he was saying and you eyes snapped up to the blanket of white snow flying past the window behind the candles.

Uh oh.

“On - no… I didn’t hear about it… I didn’t get your text either.” You shot him an apologetic look before patting your pockets…

“Oh goddess – I think I’ve left my phone at work. Shit! What am I gonna do!”

Hamish sighed and uncurled one finger from the tubs edge to point to your keys.

“Well – ye can put those away. You’ll not be needing a weapon to keep me in check tonight hen. I’ve done myself in anyway…” He winced as he moved and one of his knees slid out from the water… even through his markings you could see it was badly bruised.

“There’s nothin for it Y/N… ye can stay here with me and Pea-pod tonight and I’ll see if I can drive you home in the land-rover tomorrow. Why don’t you go and put the kettle on for some tea and let me try to get maself out of this bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a full fic planned out for Hamish but if you want to know more about him you can read some short ideas and snippets about him on my Tumblr Site (apologies - you need to have a Tumblr to view them):
> 
> bonnietakesnosh-t.tumblr.com/tagged/Hamish-thistlefang


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen and living room were one in Hamish’s cottage and you ran round and turned a few lamps on before standing in the kitchen and making the tea in a daze.

You could hear some splashing and grunts of pain coming from the bathroom as Hamish hauled himself out of the bath… poor Hamish, he sounded really hurt this time. The kettle began to boil and you felt your cheeks flush pink when the steam rising from it reminded you of the sight you had just saw in the bathroom.

Goddess… it was… quite the eye opener.

You’d always had a huge sweet spot for Hamish. You’d been volunteering one or two days a week at the sanctuary he worked at whilst you’d been in the area for the past few months on placement with uni.

To be completely honest… you had been scared of him the first few times you had met. For starters he was an orc, and huge. But Hamish had obviously been in some kind of accident at some point, his face and eye were quite badly scarred and his tusk was broken. It made him look pretty… frightening, sometimes.

But oh… he was so sweet with all of the animals. And he worked so hard… although he did always seem to be getting banged up and hurt.

“Ah think the waters boiled…”

Hamish’s soft voice behind you almost made you jump out of your skin. He was standing right behind you in a pair of flannel pyjama trousers and a worn camouflage t-shirt. He grinned at you but you could see a look of pain flashing across his face as she shifted his weight.

“The kettle…” He nodded behind you and you jumped as you realised you were both now standing in a cloud of steam. You lifted the kettle off the burner and poured the water into the mug.

‘Oh… Hamish - you go and sit down. You’re hurt… I’ll bring it over to you.”

Hamish walked slowly over to his couch and lowered himself onto it. Pea-pod had roused herself from inside your jacket and she was now making herself at home on Hamish’s broad lap as he gritted his teeth and tried to sit back.

You saw he was smiling gingerly at you now as he watched you bring the two mugs over and hand him one.

“What have you done to yourself now?” You chided as he winced.

“I’m no tellin ye.” He huffed, and took a sip of tea as he scratched Pea-pods head.

“Ah think I’ve already embarrassed maself in front of you enough for the one night don’t you?” He took another sip and looked past you to the snow falling heavier now outside the windows.

“My mobiles on the table over there if you need to let anyone know here you are… there’s no way your wee car is gonna get you home in this tonight.”

He pointed with his mug before he let himself relax back against the couch as you called your roommate and asked her to email your placement supervisor to let them know you may not be in tomorrow.

When you had finished your call you turned back to find Hamish lying with his head back and his eyes closed as he petted his dog. You padded over to sit on the couch next to him… as far away as you could get so that you didn’t move him about and hurt him, and cupped your hands around your mug.

“Are you ok Hamish?” you asked – watching as his ear twitched slightly.

His eye opened a fraction and you caught a glint of gold as he tilted his head slightly towards you.

—-  
Hamish could not believe it.

Not only had his crush from work busted in to see him fully naked and hanging out of the bath… but now she was gonna be staying with him all night… maybe more than one if the snow kept this pace… and he had wrecked his knee and back today and could hardly fuckin move.

She was asking him if he was ok… he desperately, desperately wanted to be. Then he could impress her by making them dinner and lighting the fire. But… agh… he was a wreck.

“I’ll be ok.” He sighed.

“Please tell me you’ve got some painkillers or something you can take?” She asked and Hamish let the side of his face that was turned away from her creep into a small smile at the concern in her voice.

“Naw – I don’t use that stuff. I’ve got a big tub of Dragon Balm in the cupboard… if you can grab it for me I’ll put it on… it works pretty fast and it way better for ya.”

He leaned forwards slowly and put his mug onto the floor as she hopped off the couch and moved past him to go and rifle through the cupboards.

Hamish grunted as his back muscles tightened when he bent to pull up the leg of his pyjamas to expose his battered knee… ooft - it did not look good at all. He was just about to experimentally flex the leg when he heard her gasp.

“Hamish! What the hell…” A hint of anger had crept into her voice now and she lifted the tin of balm up and out of his reach when me made to take it from her.

“You can’t put dragon balm on that… you need to ice it first!” She threw the tin onto the far end of the couch out of his reach and talked back into the kitchen mumbling under her breath before stalking over to the front door with a large plastic baggie in her hand.

She grabbed the handle and Hamish winced and raised his hands in surrender when she shot him a look. “Don’t you move a muscle…” she growled before hauling the front door open and dissapearing outside into the snow.

At the sound of the door opening Pod had shot up from his lap and was now pacing excitedly waiting for her return. Hamish took the chance to flex his knee… it hurt but it wasn’t too bad, and he scooched himself forwards on the couch so he could stretch his leg out.

He cursed the gods for the tenth time that night, and waited patiently for her to come back in from the snow.

You had been in such a rush to get some snow for Hamish’s knee you had stepped outside in just your socks. Gods it was FREEZING. But there was no way you were going back in without that snow… he would think you were an idiot – he probably already did anyway if he had noticed what you’d done. You hastily grabbed up handfuls of snow, compacting it in your hand before stuffing it into the baggie in chunks.

Once you had enough you had shot back into the cottage and grabbed a clean tea towel to wrap around the bag before placing it gently over Hamish’s knee.

“Now – leave that on ok… no Dragon balm until the swellings gone down.”

Hamish was grinning up at you and his eye twinkled as he laughed before he glanced down at your sodden socks.

“Are yer wee feet not freezing?”

You laughed – you couldn’t help it. And you looked down at the small puddles you were creating on the warm wood beneath you.

“Really freezing” You answered as you wiggled your frozen toes and shivered.

Hamish smacked a hand on his thigh and smiled up at you.

“Get they socks off and park your feet here lass… I’ll heat them up. Orcs run good’n hot – I’ll have ye defrosted in no time.”

You didn’t need a second invitation and you hauled of the damp socks and tossed them onto the doormat as you grabbed another tea towel to dry them off.

As you walked back to the couch Hamish tried to push himself back to give you more room to put your feet up… but he grunted and froze as his back twinged again. The low growl that came rumbling up form his chest was enough to make you freeze in your tracks.

“Ok you – stay where you are.” You told him and he eyed you warily as you scooped up the tub of balm and stepped carefully onto the couch.

Hamish’s eyes widened as you stood up and stepped towards him. He tried to follow you as much as he could but as soon as you stepped behind him he turned to face forwards again and you saw him take a few deep breaths as his ears followed you now.

Leaning on the back of the sofa you slid down to sit directly behind him… Hamish’s back was a huge wall of muscle and so tense, you could tell he was in a lot of pain. Slowly you slid your legs out to the sides and around Hamish’s waist… your icy cold feet sliding over his thighs and into his lap.

“There… you heat my feet and I’ll have a go on this back of yours with the Dragon balm for you - does that sound fair to you?”

Hamish was silent; his hands lay still on his thighs.

Oh.

You busied yourself trying to open the tin of Dragon balm, but the lid wouldn’t budge… your heart was racing now… oh gods – had you overstepped the mark here? Hamish’s massive shoulders were rising and falling slowly in front of you as you waited for him to respond.

Shit.

Desperate for something to break the silence you leaned around him and thrust the tin through under his huge arm.

“Can you open this?” You asked.

As if your voice had broken a spell Hamish shook himself slightly and took the tin from you, opening it easily and handing it back. His body language changed instantly and he leaned forwards slightly now as he placed one huge warm hand over each of your feet.

\- - -

Hamish’s heart was thundering in his chest. He had been enjoying the attention when Y/N was putting the ice on his knee, and he had been thrilled when she had seemed happy to take up his offer of rubbing her feet to warm her back up. But now she was tucked in behind him on the sofa, with her legs wrapped around him… and… she was pulling up his shirt.

He… he couldn’t believe his luck.

Hamish gently squeezed her tiny feet in his hands. They were so cold – especially in contrast to his temperature… which was rising steadily with excitement now. He kept his face turned forwards as his eyes flickered closed when she started to make happy noises behind him.

He hitched his arms up a little as she slowly slid his shirt up his back to above his shoulders.

“Wow….” She breathed and Hamish let himself grin, “You tattoo is amazing Hamish… “ His stomach tightened as she places a small cool hand on the centre of his back and began to trace the intricate pattern there.

“Thanks.” He whispered and allowed himself to take in a deep breath and scent her. The scent he caught was unmistakeable to him… even over the scent of the open tin of balm. She was aroused… she was attracted to him… this was turning her on.

“How much of this Dragon stuff should I use?” Hamish’s ears flicked back when she spoke and he pulled her feet in closer to knead them.

“As much as you like… it pretty strong smelling… but I like it.” Hamish chewed his lip as he watched her pale feet begin to pink up under his hands.

He heard her smooth her hand into the tin and he took a deep slow breath as she began to smooth the slick mixture across the skin of his back, pushing it up along the thick muscles along his spine until she pushed it up under his bunched shirt onto his neck.

He realized he had been holding his breath the whole time and he let out a shaky breath as she gently squeezed the base of his neck.

“Am I hurting you Hamish…?” She asked, her hand still in place on his neck.

“Naw… it’s really good.” He croaked and pressed his thumbs gently against the soles of her feet.

Hamish froze as he felt her move slightly behind him… he felt her breath against his skin and his ears pricked as he heard her sniffing at his skin… was she… scenting him?! His stomach tightened and he cursed as he felt his body starting to react to her touch.

“Hmmm… I can hardly smell anything off this balm. I’m going to use a lot more but you tell me if it gets too strong for you ok?”

She slicked on another layer of the balm and Hamish stared out of the window at the snow storm outside as his body gently rocked with the motion of her smoothing and kneading the sore muscles of his back.

He was in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a full fic planned out for Hamish but if you want to know more about him you can read some short ideas and snippets about him on my Tumblr Site (apologies - you need to have a Tumblr to view them):
> 
> bonnietakesnosh-t.tumblr.com/tagged/Hamish-thistlefang


	3. Chapter 3

Arching your back against the sofa you stretched your feet – pointing your toes and then scrunching them in again as Hamish’s huge warm hands cradled your ankles and heels.

You had been sitting together like this for almost half an hour – him gently kneading your feet ankles and calves as you smoothed the dragon balm into his broad back and worked the knotted muscles loose.

He laughed a little and pulled your feet together, pressing them sole against sole.

“Wee monkey feet… heh!” He gruffed as his fingers curled around your toes and pulled them back.

“Hey… what did you just say?” you stopped rubbing his back as he shook with laughter now.

It seemed like the Dragon Balm had been working its magic… because he didn’t wince or flinch once…

Grabbing the back of the couch you flicked your feet out of his grasp and tucked them under yourself – raising up to kneel behind him.

Hamish’s laughter cut off abruptly and he tried to twist around to look at you in a panic.

“Did a hurt ye?” He said – the question deadly serious.

“You hurt my FEELINGS… Monkey feet! Pfft!” You scoffed as you placed both palms flat at the base of his back.

“But it just seemed to me like you needed a slightly… stronger…” Bracing your feet you slid your hands forwards up Hamish’s back, pushing against him with your full body weight

“…stroke!” 

You finished as he let you bend him forwards, your hands smoothing up across his muscles… your fingers and palms digging in and trailing little channels in the oily balm that covered his skin.

Hamish let out a moan that had your entire body covered in goose flesh within seconds.

“Mmmmm… gods woman – Jiraks f'ckin ghost….” The tone of his voice was so low now you could FEEL it vibrating through your arms and up into your body.

Grinning, you sat back, letting your fingers trail back down along his back.

Hamish stayed bent over… his arms hanging down beside his legs.

“Again please.” He asked, taking a huge slow breath in and stretching out his ribs.

You shifted your weight further back and placed you hands on him again… this time you stood up and leaned fully over him as they slid up his back. He moaned again and you marvelled at how his tattoo was highlighted by the balm now that you could see it fully under the light.

Just as you were reaching his upper back Hamish’s hands came up to his shoulders and you gasped as he interlaced his fingers in yours.

He lowered his head and squeezed your hands gently as he took another deep breath beneath you… then you realised - he was scenting you.

Oh shit. Oh gods… you had basically been sitting back their perving on him and fantasizing about his body for the past half hour. He must have known this whole time… and then you decided to get up and move to physically dominate him… not that that’s what you had meant to do… but gods… the level of restraint he was showing – or had been showing up until now at least.

\- - -

Hamish had been on cloud nine. 

Her hands moving across his back – gods… he felt like a new man. And the way she had just let him keep on rubbing her feet and legs… she was so vulnerable but she was showing him a lot of trust. Not to mention that she had been getting progressively more turned on with every minute that had passed.

He had been well behaved… he’d kept her feet and legs well away from what was happening under his pyjamas but come on… now she was forcing him to submit. There was only so much a man could take… the room was flooded with the scent of her arousal and Hamish was reaching his limit.

He squeezed her hands gently again and held them on his shoulders as he slowly raised himself back up into a sitting position.

He could hear her breathing behind him as he turned slightly to speak over his shoulder to her.

“Listen… I think we’d better…” he was cut off mid-sentence as the room was suddenly plunged into darkness.

“Hamish!” She squealed and her fingers dug into his hands.

“It’s OK… we’re OK… the powers just gone out caus o’ the snow. Yer OK.” He unlaced his fingers and turned around to find himself face to face with her.

The darkness in the cottage was complete – it was a moonless night and there was no street lighting this far from the road – but Hamish’s eyes adjusted almost instantly and he smiled as he saw the expression on her face as her hands came up to cling to the t-shirt that was still bunched up around his neck.

He gently gripped her by the shoulders and spoke using his best reassuring voice…

“You stay right here – and I’ll go and get some candles on… and then I’ll light the fire OK?” He frowned when she didn’t answer and he watched her eyes dart wildly about trying to make anything out.

“Hey… you OK?” He squeezed her gently and moved his face closer to hers so she would know he was close by his voice.

“Uh… can you just wait… just wait a minute until my eyes adjust – I literally can’t see anything” She whispered.

He barked a laugh… he couldn’t help it.

“It’s too dark… you’re not gonna see anything Y/N.” He was grinning as he spoke and he hoped it wasn’t coming through in his voice.

Hamish gulped as one of her hands released his shirt and trailed up his neck to his face. She smiled as her fingers grazed his blunted tusk and ran over the bottom of his scar.

“Sorry” She whispered.

“It’s OK… why are you whispering?” He whispered back to her now and she dropped her gaze and turned her head slightly as she listened to him. Humans were hilarious.

“I… I don’t know…” She still whispered again and then she started to laugh.

“Can you… see?” She asked him… he could tell she was forcing her voice to be at a normal volume.

“Aye – of course. I’m looking at you right now sweetheart.”

Aha… ha ha ha… Hamish blushed as he saw her expression changing as she tried to keep herself from grinning.

“Oh…” she bit her lip and ducked her head as her other hand released his t-shirt and trailed up to cup his jaw. 

Hamish gulped as her thumb ran up his chin to run across his bottom lip before she hesitantly leaned forwards to kiss him.

\- - -

Oh sweet goddess.

Hamish… you had no clue what you were about to unleash when you had leaned forwards to kiss him.

At first the kisses had been light, but Hamish had quickly brought a hand up to cup your head so he could guide you away from his more dangerous tusk, his other hand sliding down to your rump and pulling you against him.

Things had quickly become more heated, Hamish twisting himself so he could kiss you harder as he ground his hips against you, his huge hand slid down to your thigh to haul it up and pull it around his waist.

You slid your hands down over his shoulders to grab at his t-shirt… as soon as he realised what you were doing Hamish broke the kiss and hauled it off over his head, tossing it before he closed the gap between you again and pulled your shirt up and off too.

He kissed you again but he teased you with his tongue as he pulled back a little so he could tackle your bra. You still couldn’t see a thing so Hamish’s hands and body and lips were your whole world right now. The only sound you could hear was the two of you breathing and gasping and the low rumbling growls that escaped him every now and then.

Hamish’s hands found the button of your jeans and he paused – pulling back and leaving your breathless.

“If you want me to stop…” He started, but you cut him off.

“If I want you to stop I’ll say stop.” you gasped.

There was a seconds pause and then his lips were crashing against yours again as he roughly undid your jeans and tugged them down along with your panties before lifting you up and crushing you against him so you could step out of them before he set you back onto your feet.

His hands grabbed your hips and he pulled back from you – you gripped his shoulders and you felt him begin to kneel in front of you… suddenly that low dangerous growl of pain filled the room again.

“Oh shit Hamish… your knee!” You could feel the tension in his shoulders as he slowly stood up again.

“Hmmmm… yer gonna have to help me out with this…” He lifted you down from the couch and took your hand… you heard the couch creaking under his weight and you thought he was going to haul you over onto his lap.

Hamish had other plans though… he tugged you gently by the hand and you stepped gingerly forwards in the darkness towards him. You stopped when your knee bumped against his shoulder. Hamish was lay out on his back on the couch and he pulled you up to kneel on his chest – you gripped the back of the sofa as he grabbed your hips and pulled you forwards and down… onto his eager, waiting tongue.

Holy shit. Was this the same shy Hamish you knew form work? It was hard to believe – this guy was devouring you – his tongue, his lips… hell – even his teeth! 

Under the cover of darkness all self consciousness was gone and you found yourself riding his face and grinding against him as he worked you up to a shuddering gasping climax.

You sat back onto his chest and Hamish trailed soft kisses and licks down your inner thighs as you caught your breath.

“Hamish…” You whispered and you bounced on his chest as he laughed.

“… I want to see you.”

\- - -

After the time spent together massaging each other on the sofa Hamish’s body was primed and ready to make love. But the scent of her had been flooding his senses so much all he had wanted to do was taste her – and fuck – she tasted as good as she smelled.

His face and chest were covered in the scent of her cum and now she was saying she wanted to see him. This was brilliant – what a brilliant lassie.

Hamish grabbed her hips and lifted her off him as he sat up and swung his legs down to the floor. She wobbled a little and then sank to sit on the couch when he put her down whilst he limped over to the fireplace and picked up the matches.

He had to squint and close his eyes over as he lit a few candles on the mantle and tossed the still flaming match into the already set up fireplace. He didn’t wait to see if the logs caught – the candles would give her enough light to see by once her eyes had adjusted.

He turned and saw she was standing watching him now… the light sheen of sweat covering her skin was illuminated by the candle light and Hamish thought she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had every seen.

He smiled and she returned it as he walked over to her and kissed her again, before he sank back onto the sofa and hauled her onto his lap stretching out his injured leg.

She straddled him and he let his hands trail up and down her back as he looked at her – she was studying his face now and her hand came up to his cheek – her thumb wiping away the tear that had leaked from his sore eye.

“We don’t have to do anythin else Y/N…” His voice came out as a low growl but she silenced him with a kiss.

“I didn’t say stop Hamish.” She whispered.

\- - -

Hamish lifted his hips up from the couch as he reached down and dragged his pyjama pants down to release his cock.

You leaned forwards onto his chest as he slid his hands and forearms under your thighs – lifting you up and positioning you over him. He was huge… and you had a second of doubt about whether you were ready… but the rumbling growls that waxed and waned with Hamish’s ragged breathing was vibrating though you and driving you insane for him..

He held you there unmoving until you looked up to see he was watching your face intently – his eyes searching yours as a slight snarl flashed across his lips as he began to slowly drag you down onto him. You were so wet from what he had already done to you that your flesh parted easily for him and you felt his massive girth pulse and twitch as he slowly filled you.

Hie eyes never left yours as he pulled you closer to him – the new position letting him slip in even deeper. You were so full that even the action of the two of you breathing was enough to send sensation firing through you.

Hamish tilted his head questioningly to you and you nodded as you grabbed at his shoulders just in time to steady yourself as he started to fuck you.

Holy shit – Hamish fucked hard.

He was taking your whole weight in his arms as he pounded you roughly. But gods was he hitting the right spot.

Every now and then Hamish made to switch positions… but the pain in his knee sent him lying back against the sofa and hauling you onto him again.

The last time he tried to switch and failed he even apologised to you… you were completely unable to speak by this point so planted a breathless kiss on him and squealed into his mouth as he ground you down against him again.

Something changed – he was still watching your face but his look had darkened and his grip on your waist tightened almost painfully… it was clear Hamish was edging closer to cumming.

You gasped as his had shot up to grab your neck and pull your race to his, forehead to forehead.

His eyes were boring into yours now and his nose and top lip were twitching as he snarled and growled at you… the sheer animal energy he was exuding was enough to send you over the edge and you felt yourself cumming as he slammed himself into you and tried to hold you still whilst he dame inside you. Your body had other plans however and you strained and bucked against his grip whilst you worked yourself over the edge to finally cum.

“Fuck woman…. Jirak… holy… fuck” Hamish snarled before his grip on your neck tightened and he pulled you in for hard kiss.

\- - -

The snow didn’t let up all night. In fact, it was another two days before the road was safe for Hamish to even try to get the land-rover out on it.

But… you didn’t really care.

You stayed on that placement for another four weeks before it was time to move back home to finish the course.

But you never looked at quiet ,shy orcs the same way ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a full fic planned out for Hamish but if you want to know more about him you can read some short ideas and snippets about him on my Tumblr Site (apologies - you need to have a Tumblr to view them):
> 
> bonnietakesnosh-t.tumblr.com/tagged/Hamish-thistlefang


End file.
